nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 7
NoDQ Pacific Episode 7 is the thirteenth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eighty-eighth episode overall. Matches Mike Tyson v RoboCop Mike Tyson charges at RoboCop with a huge punch, knocking him down. Tyson gives RoboCop a backbreaker and jawbreaker, then another backbreaker. Tyson delivers a sustained series of punches to RoboCop then performs a Death Valley Driver, knocking RoboCop out in just 46 seconds. Winner: Mike Tyson }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After the match, NoDQ Pacific’s first mega event is announced, with the title of King of the Pacific. Bruce Lee v Spider-Man v The Hulk v Jason Voorhees - NoDQ Pacific Championship Match During Jason Voorhees’ entrance, Wade Needham reveals the Mario Bros. will defend their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championships against Beavis and Butt-Head on the following episode. Jason and Bruce Lee lock up at the start of the match but Spider-Man charges them both. Bruce Lee tries to pick up the Hulk and fails. With assistance from Spider-Man, however, the two take the big man down, but not for long. Jason gets Lee in a sleeper hold but Spider-Man breaks it up. Jason breaks up a leg lock on the Hulk applied by Spider-Man. Spider-Man catches Jason with a roll-up and gets a 2-count before giving Jason a piledriver. Lee attempts a roll-up on Spider-Man but is blocked. The Hulk is knocked into the corner but reverses his position and strikes Spider-Man. Jason, the Hulk and Spider-Man end up on the outside and Lee flips from the top rope onto them. The Hulk suplexes Spider-Man and Spider-Man and Lee again double team him in return. Lee delivers a headlock takedown to Spider-Man then applies a Mexican surfboard to the Hulk but it is broken up by Jason. Jason gives Lee a Tombstone Piledriver on the ringside floor before throwing him ck into the ring to make the cover but Spider-Man breaks it up. The Hulk also returns to the ring and brawls with Spider-Man, giving him a low blow kick against the ropes. Lee catches Hulk in a roll-up but Spider-Man breaks the cover. Lee misses a diving karate kick to the Hulk and Jason throws Spider-Man into Lee. The Hulk gets Spider-Man in a Bear Hug but Jason breaks it up. Jason delivers a full Nelson face crusher and covers Lee but the cover is broken by the Hulk. Spider-Man covers Jason but Lee breaks it up. Hulk knocks down all his opponents and applies a single leg Boston crab to Lee but Lee gets out. Hulk tries the same hold on Spider-Man but Jaso knocks him down, then lifts him to his feet by the throat. Spider-Man clubs Jason and Hulk with a Running Double Axe Handle. Lee gives Jason the Dragon DDT but Jason gets to his feet. The Hulk fights off a double-team attempt from Lee and Spider-Man before applying an armbar to Jason. Spider-Man throws Lee to the outside and leaps onto him before Irish whipping him into the barricade. The Hulk attempts a Big Green Buster but Spider-Man leaps onto him with a springboard kick to knock both men down before giving Jason a piledriver. Jason gives Spider-Man a low blow as Lee misses a springboard kick to re-enter the ring. Lee hits Spider-Man with a Dragon DDT and makes the cover but the Hulk breaks it up. The Hulk catches Spider-Man with a goozle to deliver a Chokeslam but Jason breaks it up before being caught in a roll-up by Spider-Man which nets Spider-Man a 2-count. Jason attempts a Crystal Lake Slam on Lee but Spider-Man breaks it up. Jason covers Lee but Spider-Man immediately breaks it up. Spider-Man tries to lift the Hulk and fails. Jason attempts the same and also fails. Spider-Man tries to throw Lee to the outside but is reversed. Lee dives onto Spider-Man with a corkscrew plancha. Jason manages to bodyslam the Hulk as Lee hits Spider-Man with the Dragon Combo. Spider-Man hits Lee with an inverted X-factor then hits Jason with the Spidey Sense Suplex on the outside. Lee hits Jason with the Dragon Combo. The Hulk gets Spider-Man back in the ring and dives onto him with an elbow drop which misses. Spider-Man throws Lee to the outside and attempts a plancha but misses. All four men end up brawling at the ringside area. The Hulk gives Spider-Man an Alabama Slam as Jason throws Lee into the ring apron. Spider-Man tries to suplex the Hulk but the Hulk reverses it, throwing Spider-Man at Lee and Jason before applying the Bear Hug to Jason. Spider-Man hits Lee with the Spidey Sense Suplex, then delivers another to Jason, followed by Rolling German Suplexes to Lee but is immediately caught by Jason in a Tombstone Piledriver. Jason is whipped into the barricade by Spider-Man in response as the brawl continues. Spider-Man gives Jason a double-underhook suplex. Lee knocks Spider-Man over and applies a submission hold which is broken up by the Hulk. The Hulk Irish whips Jason into the rign post. Spider-Man gives Lee a superkick. Lee gives Spider-Man a series of Rolling German Suplexes of his own. Jason gets the Hulk off the ground for a Crystal Lake Slam but is knocked over by Bruce Lee who gives the Dragon Combo to the Hulk instead. A perfectly-timed Running Kung-Fu Strike sends Hulk to the outside but he is soon back in after Lee misses a plancha, only to walk into a Running Double Axe Handle from Spider-Man. Lee throws Spider-Man to the outside and hits him with an Asai moonsault and Dragon Combo.The Hulk, meanwhile, covers Jason for a 2-count. Spider-Man throws Bruce Lee into the bring apron then back in the ring as Hulk and Jason also brawl on the outside. Spider-Man is thrown back into the ring as Lee attempts twice to hit Jason and Hulk with diving attacks, failing both times. Jason gives Spider-Man a Tombstone Piledriver and swats Lee down with a Clothesline. The Hulk gives Jason a shinbreaker then double-teams Jason with Spider-Man’s assistance, bloodying Jason. As the Hulk covers Jason, Spider-Man is grabbed from behind by Lee who fails to spot the cover, giving the Hulk the victory. Winner: The Hulk }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Hulk celebrates his victory in the ring as fireworks go off on the stage. Debuts * Mike Tyson Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ Pacific Championship Matches